Ranma : The Vampire Lord
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Ranma was turned into a vampire over three thousand years ago. Now he fights to end the lives of those who killed his past family. On the way, he acquires two Were-cheetah vampire companions and must protect them. For they are the key to his heart.
1. Ranma The Vampire Lord, Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ranma ½, Gold Diggers and Hellsing are mine as much as they are yours..... another words I don't own them and never will, they are property of their respective creators.

Ranma½ will be jumping around in it's time line,... I haven't read any of the manga but I would like to, so if you have info on where I can get it tell me.

Hellsing will be from the beginning, the timeline will be changed heavily.

There might be more anime's tied into this, as of yet I am not sure which.

~ ~ = Telepathy  
' ' = Thoughts  
" " = Japanese  
{ } = Chinese

___________________Ranma The Vampire Lord_________________

Part 1 - Souls lost, Power Found, Immortality bound

Ranma walked down the street, the moon behind his dense and powerful body, and a blood red cape swishing in the wind. He looks around and noticed that there were multiple energy lines waiting behind every corner, Seemingly waiting for him to walk a certain distance toward them. Ranma grinned and pulled his cape off, dropping it to the ground. He looked forward and squinted his eyes, noticing a on coming truck that was bursting with energy, meaning that there was people in the back of it. Ranma barred his teeth and felt the air around him crackle, there was blood on that truck, he needed to work fast. Ranma looked behind him and said to empty air "You can come out, I'm not stupid enough to fall for your pitiful illusions" the air rippled as a handful of ghouls appeared directly behind him. 

In the lead was a pale faced man wearing a lord's suit. ~We meet again, Young blood~ voiced the vampire. Ranma smiled innocently and blurred from sight as fog rose from the ground to shelter Ranma's form. A slight buzz in the air and the ghouls jumped towards a shadow looming in the fog. Ranma, from his vantage point, smirked and pulled on a silver cord, cutting the ghouls into chunky ghoul bits. 

He grinned and walked toward the vampire lord, fist raised and blazing with demonic energy ~There is something, one so low, like yourself will never know~ Ranma said smugly.

The lord vampire looked at him appraisingly and smirked ~What is that Young one? What is this that you speak of, that you believe you know~ the lord spit out.

Ranma cackled and made his way in front of the lord his eyes shining with murder and anger. ~I know what you did to my family, and I won't let you get away with it. I won't forgive you for killing them. It may have been centuries ago, but I remember your face quite clearly~ The Lord smirked at Ranma and then pulled out a shotgun, shooting him at pointblank, and splashing his blood against the building behind him. ~Fool, only a complete idiot faces a vampire, without protection.~ To his utter and complete shock, the blood seemed to filter back into the lifeless body, forming another arm in place of his missing one. 

Ranma got off the ground and looked at the hole in his new red leather shirt ~Bastard, that was a new shirt~ Ranma phased toward the lord and gripped his neck. "Now die!" Ranma squeezed hard, the bones in his neck breaking and his head falling off his shoulders in a bloody shower. Ranma growled to himself and dropped the head down to the ground, and then stepped back into the shadows. Ranma remained motionless as the group of men and women in the truck jumped out, their weapons blazing at the ghouls who had escaped his wrath. Ranma smiled to himself as he felt the blood of the living boiling with anger, and fear. There was another vampire amongst them, but who. Ranma looked at a girl that seemed out of place in the battle ground. She was wearing a low cut officer's uniform, with the crest of Hellsing on the arm patch. ~So, you work for humans?~ Ranma spoke to her. 

Ceras looked up and around her, until she saw a piercing blue eye looking at her from the shadow ~Yes, what is it to you? Have you come to stop us?~ 

Ranma chuckled mentally and shook his head ~Not at all, quite the contrary. You see, I believe you were looking for this vampire.~ Ranma looked down to the body and with his demonic powers, picked it up and threw it to the officers feet. She looked at the body and almost vomited at the grotesque way of dealing the killing blow. ~What's the matter young one, I see from your veins that you were just recently turned. If you don't mind my asking, was it a low level vampire?~ 

She looked up into his eyes and suppressed a shudder ~No, his name is Alucard.~ 

Ranma seemed shocked at that ~That old bastard is still alive after all this time? Can you take me to him, I would rather like to speak with him~ 

The officer looked spooked at Ranma ~Do you know him?~ 

Ranma grinned and walked into the moonlit street ~Know him? He saved me on multiple accounts. I need to speak with him about a Vampire called Helena~ She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. 

Once they reached behind a building, she gave a mental command and Alucard phased into view from behind her "Ah, If it isn't the grim reaper himself. How goes the hunt Ranma?" 

Alucard spoke with a soothing warmth, as if he held a place for the young boy "It goes well, I just killed the vampire that killed my family of centuries." Alucard nodded to him and brought his gun up, itching his face. Ranma chuckled and shook his head at Alucard's antics. "I see your just as reckless as always" 

Alucard gave a grin, which seemed evil in a fashion "Not at all, just got nothing to live or die for. Hence I'm here." 

Ranma laughed and then leaned against the building "Are you still working for that human?" Alucard gave a tight nod. "Well, don't you think it's time to cut the leash? We've been friends since the beginning, and while I understand your choice. There comes a time when everything means nothing." 

Alucard gave a sharp laugh. "Too true young one, but I know of this woman, and she has been the only one not to show fear in front of an enemy. Despite power.... Since you anyways."

Ranma grinned and bowed half assed. "I live to serve" 

Alucard laughed and nodded "So you do, so you do." Ceras's stance waived a bit as she nearly lost her footing on the ground, drawing Ranma's attention onto her eyes.

Ranma grinned as he looked into Ceras's eyes and noticed the blood shot and distant look in them. "You have to get some blood into your body, it doesn't seem like it will last much longer with out it. If you want, I can quench that thirst." Ranma reaches forward and slices a thin line across his wrist with his nail. Ceras watched the blood as it flowed down the muscular hand, and her body moving on autopilot as it reached out, her tongue darting out and licking across her lips. Then without further hesitation her sharp fangs pierced around the cut.

Ranma smile as Ceras milked his wrist of the sweet and iron like blood "Good girl, now you are good to go for a couple nights. Also, it's your choice to live or die. I suggest you got out by yourself some nights and feed." 

Alucard shook his head at Ranma and sighed "Ranma, when will you learn, sometimes it's better to be with a group than by yourself." 

Ranma laughed and looked up into Alucard's dark eyes "When I meet the vampire who can take me down."

Alucard smiled to himself as he phased through the wall behind him, and an eerie voice filled the alley. "Ranma, come stay in the Hellsing institute. Be with your 'family'." Ranma smiled and nodded slightly.

Ceras watched with wide eyes as Alucard gave Ranma a genuine smile, not one of the fake ones she always saw "Wow,... you two go really far back don't you?"

Ranma looks at the wall that Alucard disappeared through and gave a slight sigh "May the lord of nights protect you, Alucard" he then looked over at Ceras and smiled at the confused look she was giving him, and gave her a whimsical smile before the smile turning into a full blown smirk "Yes, I've been with him since the beginning. It wasn't even a thousand years ago that we parted our ways. Then I got word that he was captured by Sir Hellsing." Noting her expressions he went on "I was rather impressed that a human captured Alucard. Then I became enraged and went into a frenzy... I think you've heard of me before. I earned the codename Dark Dragon from Alucard himself, and since it seemed pretty cool, I've kept it and used it when I hunt."

Ceras gasped as she looked at Ranma, taking a slight step back in fear "D... Dark Dragon?!?" Her eyes were as wide as possible 'I have heard of him before... I've only been a vampire for a couple months, and already I'm faced with him' 

Her eyes were shimmering between fear and excitement as Ranma chuckled "I see you have heard of me. I hope you don't fear me, because I don't like my friends to be afraid of me. Or for me for that matter" Ranma looked down at his watched before sighing "Great,... I'm late again" He turned to Ceras and smiled genuinely before turning around and partially phasing through the wall, only to stop and turn around "I hope to sit and talk with you sometime, I'm sure you have some stories to tell" He smiled once more before disappearing into the night, without leading a trace.

Once Ranma was from her sight, she fell to her knees and looked at her shaking hands 'Amazing... Just his name and I'm deathly afraid' she looked at where he had disappeared and could still feel the dark vampire energy 'I'm glad master knows him personally' 

Ceras turned her head slightly as one of her friends came into view "Hey Ceras, you okay chick?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, baring her fangs slightly and making him take a step back "Of course, I don't expect someone like you to understand how I feel right now." She got up and pushed past him, the fear dead set still in her eyes. Her 'friend' could only blink as she didn't say a word, just boarding the truck. He gave a shrug and followed her.

------------ Hellsing Institution ----------

The Hellsing group 'black knights' calmly walked out of their trucks and started for the building as a large explosion blasted the door clean off it's hinges. Most of them covered their eyes as a bright energy filled the air. A bark of laughter filled the air as Ceras's senses screamed "Good shot there Ranma. I bet you can't land another!"

Ranma smirked at Alucard and got into a stance, a black aura raging around him with a twinge of red "Oh please. Your getting soft old man" Faster than any of the 'knights' could follow, Ranma ran toward Alucard with a two punch combination and throwing him into the recently evacuated truck. Ranma smirked as he dropped out of his stance, walking calmly over to the truck only sparing the 'knights' a glance and Ceras a smile. As he neared the truck, it exploded in a blast of black energy as a giant being of electricity stepped out. Ranma raised his eyebrow slightly before grinning a feral grin "I see, so we're already removing the restraints are we?" He looked over his shoulder at Ceras and the knights who were still standing there "You might want to step back" Either they didn't listen, or they didn't hear because none of them budged. Ranma gave a shrug and started to glow with a blinding red light as his human form was shredded to pieces, leaving a demon looking beast. Standing eight foot tall, with blazing horns of fire Ranma smirked at Alucard. Who returned the smirk with a hearty chuckle "Let's see you take this form Alucard."

True to his word, Ranma was now faster and stronger "I see you still have some tricks up your sleeves. But tell me, why is it you hold back. You don't still go berserk do you?" He smiled cruelly when Ranma flinched back and holes appeared in his guard. Alucard dashed forward, slamming his demonic powered fist into Ranma's stomach and nearly doubling him over in pain. Before his fist was removed, Alucard grabbed ahold of his horns and slammed Ranma's head against his knee. Ranma plummeted down toward the ground and slammed into a Hellsing truck that was unfortunate enough to be parked there.

Alucard floated down toward the truck, but stayed far enough away so he could dodge an attack "Come now boy, is this all you have to offer? Maybe Hellsing it better without your powers" Alucard laughed one of his traditional evil laughs that said 'What can you do about it'. He was unprepared for what happened next, as the area around the truck burst into flames and melted instantly. Ranma's form stepped out from the melted mass of metal(1) and stared hatefully at him. Alucard could only think of one thing before trying to run ' oh Fuck... me' Alucard turned to fly away from the demon staged Ranma when he appeared directly in front of his retreat route. Alucard's smile vanished and was replaced with terror as Ranma slammed one punch into his stomach, which coincidently was actually twelve. Ranma let go of Alucard and flipped forward, slamming his heal into Alucard's neck, throwing him into a spiral and slamming him into the ground. 

Ranma floated down to where Alucard's crater laid and smiled triumphantly "You truly have gotten soft Alu-Chan"

Alucard stepped out of the crater and dusted off what remained of his clothes, having de-transformed upon impact "You got lucky Ran... If I had my full powers, then I would have decimated you in a moment."

Ranma gave a toothy grin that showed off his curved fangs "Sure you would have.... sure" He chuckled a bit as Alucard glowered in his defeat "Come on, let's get some new clothes and go out on the town...... Shit" Ranma looked up at the clock that rested in the Hellsing's tower and sighed "Scratch that, I have to go. You know who is expecting me back about a hour ago"

Alucard grinned and chortled at Ranma's discomfort "I see... So in reality you are tied down. So how is she doing lately?"

Ranma gave a heart filled sigh before letting go of his powers, his body falling back to it's original form clothes and all "She's doing a bit better, but I've had to kill around seven people to get the message through to the Yakuza. They have been trying to kill her now for three years, and no one, not even she knows why"

Alucard sighed along with Ranma, both of them having forgot about the knights and Ceras being there for their battle "I see.... Maybe I should pay them a visit?" Ranma chuckled a bit before sighing once again "Hm,... I guess that would be a bit much huh?"

Ranma rolled his eyes and scoffed "You give yourself too much credit old man. If I don't instill fear in them, then what chance do you have?" Ranma snickered as Alucard glared at him with a heated stare "Anyways, I guess I should get back to Brianna."

Alucard looked thoughtfully at the blood red moon "So,... how has she been taking immortality?"

Ranma looked at him in mute shock and then he too stared up at the moon with a sigh "Not as good as her family...... I wish I had met them sooner though. I could have spared their souls and killed him sooner"

Alucard looked at Ranma with a small smile on his lips "True, but part of you is glad he didn't make it, aren't you? That way you wouldn't have to brush off how Brianna feels about you" He chuckled a bit as Ranma narrows his eyes in anger, at himself "Be patient with her young one. She will come around in time, but for the moment you just have to protect them"

Ranma nodded a bit before looking away from Alucard "Hey.... how would I go about getting a familiar? I know I can make one, but he can only be around me. I want one so that it can protect them when I'm not there" Alucard looked at him for a second before summoning a book from his room and handing it over to him. He looked at the title and then blinked before looking at Alucard's smirk "I see,.... So I need to have one of these possessed demon swords in order to summon one?"

Alucard laughed at Ranma's ignorance before pointing at the book "My boy, that is the book of knowledge. It holds the places and times when the most powerful soul swords will make their appearances. Just so happens that one of them is next week, one of the more deadly and protective ones"

Ranma blinked before looking at the page which he turned to and nearly dropped the book in shock "Dark Seraphim swords, Drakan and Pyrum? These are the swords that you want me to possess? Aren't these the swords that are fated to bring around the death of all vampires?"

Alucard gave Ranma an evil smirk "Yes they are in fact, one in the same. However it depends on the wielders desire whether or not our world ends. Besides, the story behind these swords are simple, and precise. One day an Oni traveled into heaven's grounds in search of it's kin. What it didn't know is that it's kin was captured by the holy knights of heaven. When he found out, it used it's blood and soul to forge a sword of immeasurable power, and overtook heaven to retrieve it's kin. That my friend, was Drakan. Pyrum came about when the Oni had borrowed the powers of Diablo himself, and folded it's power into Drakan. Something went wrong in the creation however, and the sword shattered into two clean blades. They are indestructible and their powers are rivaled by only that of the blade Ragnarok"

Ranma stared in awe at the book that gave detailed descriptions of their whereabouts "I could never possess these swords. They are too strong for one person to wield them" He looked at Alucard as he started to laugh "What?"

Alucard sighed and looked at Ranma, dead in the eyes "They are not for the dual wielding my boy. They are for one person and their kin. Another words, you and Brianna could use these weapons. When one of the swords are separated from the other, it's soul is still with it. Whenever anything except your kin touches it, you will be alerted instantly and teleported to it's current standing."

Ranma snapped his fingers in understanding "I see, so I give one of the swords.... Pyrum to Brianna, and I wield Drakan. So if she gets in trouble, I will know instantly and can rush over to help." Seeing Alucard's nod he gave a faint smile "Thanks Alucard, you have no Idea how much this helps"

Ranma bowed before Alucard and smiled "Such an honor for me?" He chuckled when Ranma straightened out and laughed along with him. Ranma waived good bye before jumping up into the air, wings of jet black bursting from his backside as he headed home. Alucard watched as a corona of power surrounded Ranma and he disappeared into the shadows of the night "Good luck boy..... Those blades are powerful, yes. But they hold such dark power that you much have the will and mind to wield them correctly. You've done the impossible before,.... show me again, your power" 

Alucard laughed darkly as Ceras shivered involuntarily and looked to where Ranma disappeared 'I wish the best for you Ranma.... May the lord of nights protect you'

Alucard snapped his head over to Ceras and stared at her in surprise "Where did you learn that saying? That saying was given to only the high knights of Twilight himself"

Ceras shifted nervously under his gaze before shuddering "I... I heard Ranma say it after you left early this evening master."

Alucard stared at her for a long while before barking out a laugh that came out in a maniacal fashion "So that boy is a twilight knight huh? This proves more interesting than I thought"

TO BE CONTINUED_____________

Stage one of 'Ranma the Vampire Lord' is completed, and a lot of ideas are out of my mind now. True I originally was out my mind in the first place, this just proves it :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Ranma The Vampire Lord, Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Ranma ½, Gold Diggers and Hellsing are mine as much as they are yours..... another words I don't own them and never will, they are property of their respective creators.

Ranma½ will be jumping around in it's time line,... I haven't read any of the manga but I would like to, so if you have info on where I can get it tell me.

Hellsing will be from the beginning, the timeline will be changed heavily.

There might be more anime's tied into this, as of yet I am not sure which.

~ ~ = Telepathy  
' ' = Thoughts  
" " = Japanese  
{ } = Chinese

++++++++ = Flashback  
-------------- = Another place

___________________Ranma The Vampire Lord_________________

Brianna walks around the house, randomly looking out the windows that she passes. She stops in front of one that shows the full red moon, hanging in the sky as if taunting her, luring her. She gave a sigh before turning around and running directly into Ranma's chest and falling backward. Ranma quickly reached out and gripped her arm to stabilize her and gave a sheepish smile "Sorry, you were a bit pre-occupied watching the moon, you didn't hear me calling you." Brianna smiled slightly as Ranma blushed and let go of her arm, pretending to find something interesting on the ceiling.

Tilting her head slightly she giggled "So, did you have fun on your little hunt tonight?" She looked him over and noticed the book, mentally noting to ask about it "Seems like you did" She points on his shirt at the gaping hole that was splashed with blood.

Ranma brought up his hand and scratched behind his head, giving a nervous laugh "Kind of. I met up with an old friend after I destroyed the vampire. Remember how I told you of Alucard?"

Brianna blinks and brings a finger to her chin thoughtfully "I think I do....."

+++++++++++++++++ forty years in the past +++++++++++++++++++

Ranma walked in through an old style door, his clothes in tatters and his body covered in blood. Brianna quickly runs over to him and takes his arm around her shoulder "What happened!?! Who did this to you?"

Ranma gave her a lopsided grin before glowing a eerie blackish, his wounds sealing and his blood draining back into his body "an old friend. His name is Alucard, and he is the one who turned me." He gave another smile before chuckling darkly "Since you were just turned you probably don't know of him. Anyways, he works for a group of humans called 'Hellsing' he is basically the leaders guardian"

Brianna looked at him before blinking once, then twice "He works for humans? How come?"

Ranma shrugged a bit before sitting in a chair adjacent from Brianna's "I don't know the true reason. But Alucard says that he does it because she doesn't show fear in front of him or anyone else. Personally, I think he looks to Sir Integral Hellsing like a lover, more than anything" seeing the incredulous look that Brianna was giving him, he chuckled "Hey, I said I don't know the true reason, but he protects her like he would a mate"

Brianna shrugged a bit before sitting in a chair and taking a sip of soda "I don't see how Vampires can fall in love with humans... I mean, they are from totally different worlds!"

Ranma looked at her strangely and sighed, getting up from his seat and walking out of the room "Sometimes. However, other times you just can't predict what happens in the heart" With that he left, leaving a confused Brianna staring at his exit.

+++++++++++++++++++ Present ++++++++++++++++

Ranma nods his head slightly "Quite frankly, I can't believe you remember that. It was so long ago, that I even have trouble remembering" He gave her a smirk as she blushed a bit.

Ranma chuckled and jumped out of the way of a swipe for his shoulder "God Ranma,... you are such an ass at times." She got a gleam in her eyes as she started to purr "However,... That's quite an ass you have" She jumps onto him and kisses him passionately.

Ranma stares in shock as her tongue invades his mouth, and when the kiss is broken he blinks with wide eyes "B.. Brianna....." He watches her for a second as she smiles, then starts laughing extremely hard. Ranma for his part, felt his heart shatter and narrows his eyes. He pushes her off forcefully and walks out of the room, his anger projecting a red haze aura.

Brianna watches in surprise as he leaves the room and mumbles to herself "What's gotten into him?"

Britanny comes from around the corner and sighs at her sisters stupidity "Stupid Bri. You really don't know what is with him?" Brianna looked over her shoulder and noticed Britanny for the first time "I can't believe your so blind as to not see Ranma's feelings."

Brianna tilted her head slightly before giving a sigh "I know Ranma's feelings. But how should I feel about him, he is the one who cursed us to live forever" Brianna gave a sad smile as Britanny blinked "Ranma was the 'Dark Dragon' that had attacked us that night"

Britanny looked horrified at the revelation and fell to her backside in shock "R... Ranma is the Dark Dragon. How long have you known?"

Brianna stood up and turned toward the window, and tilted her head back so she was staring at the moon "Since the day 'Ranma' came into our lives. I don't know why he did it, and I know his feelings toward me. But how can I love someone who damns another to live forever?" She sighs and looks down at her hands, which were almost a pale white color "Besides, I look horrible like this. If he liked me, he should have told me."

Britanny stared at her sisters backside and listened to the words before sighing "Listen Bri, I'm going to go talk to Ranma. Would you wait in your room until I find out why?" Brianna nodded slightly and left Britanny to herself. She sighed again before turning around and walking into the room Ranma had entered before. The moment the door was opened, she had to cover her eyes as a bright silver energy was spilling out into the air. "Ranma! Are you okay!?!"

The silver light stopped as soon as it started, and Ranma stood in the center of a magically enhanced room "I'm fine, just expanding my aura and practicing the dark powers. Can never be to strong" Ranma gave a weak chuckle as he almost lost his footing 'I can't let her find out what I am doing... I don't think she would like it'

Britanny looked at Ranma with an arched eyebrow before shrugging "Hey Ranma........ It's been around fifty years since you've turned us" Seeing Ranma cringe slightly she continued "How come you chose us,... surely there were more people with better talents"

Ranma sighed and turned his back to her, not letting her see his pained face "If I hadn't turned you that night. Then you wouldn't be living at this moment. I know it wasn't right, but I just couldn't stand to see you all destroyed. I also know it was selfish and I can't apologize enough. So I can only hope you forgive me, but in the meantime I will do my best to protect you"

Britanny watched as Ranma went from standing still into a flurry of motions as he started a martial arts Kata "Um.. Right" She watched him for a moment before blushing a bit and shutting the door behind her. She leans up against it with a sigh and stares at the ceiling "If you don't take him Brianna. I will." She gave a slight push off of the wood and headed toward Brianna's room, to relay the news.

From inside the room Ranma gave a sigh and fell to the ground as invisible cuts exploded around his body, blood filling the air "Jesus,... This is the ritual to call on the swords locations?" An image of a smiling and laughing Brianna surrounded by her family filled his mind, and he blushed. Standing shakily back on his feet, he spread his legs and widened his stance "It's going to be worth every drop of blood" With that he blasted into motion, Vampiric energy and soul power bursting from his body and filling the already stagnant air.

-------------- Brianna's room -------------

Brianna fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling 'Why won't she understand how I feel. I can't love the person who cursed our entire family to live out everyone else's death's' She gave another sigh and sat up in her bed, staring in the mirror at where she should be. Walking over to it she fingered it gingerly before tears started to run down her face. As soon as the tears hit their peak, Brianna smashed her fist against the mirror and shattered it's glass all around the room. She looked down at her hand as it started bleeding profusely before sealing up like nothing happened.

She looked up from her hand and peered over at the door with a smirk on her face "Bri! What in the world happened!" Britanny ran over to Brianna and fussed over her hand until Brianna finally pushed her away "You didn't do this because of Ranma did you?"

Brianna glared at her older sister and snarled a bit, making Britanny take a hesitant step back "Of course I did! That asshole should never have taken our lives away!" Brianna squeezed her fists into a tight ball, making them shake with tension. She was about to scream out at the injustice of it all when Britanny slapped her "B.. Britanny?"

Britanny looked at her hand in surprise, wondering where the slap had come from "Get ahold of yourself Brianna. There is a side of Ranma that you don't know, and will never know unless you calm down and listen." Seeing Brianna nod her head, and sitting on the edge of the bed, she nods "Good. Now as I was saying, there is a side of Ranma you will not know unless you let him closer. It turns out that the night 'Dark Dragon' turned us, we were fated to die anyways. He gave us a new lease on life, granted it might not be the best. None the less it's a new life." Britanny sighed for a second to collect her thoughts as her sister absorbed all the information "Above all, Ranma can't forgive himself for what he has done. Especially seeing your pained reactions all the time, and the joking matter you do with his feelings. He feels that the only thing he can do is protect us from the world, and try to make you happy. Otherwise his life is null, I could see it in his eyes"

Brianna blinked a couple times before giving a sigh and standing up, her head towards the ground in shame "I guess I should go apologize to him" seeing Britanny's nod, she walked from her room and down the corridors to where Ranma's room was located. Knocking on the door, she pushed it open slightly "Hey, Ranma, are you in?" 

Ranma whirled around quickly at the sound of Brianna's voice, effectively losing his concentration on the technique, making the power in the room shake violently "Shit! Brianna get out! QUICK!" Ranma lunged toward the door and slammed it shut as a stray lightning bolt blasted through Ranma's back and burst from his chest, exploding through the door. Brianna was slumped against the wall and watched as the lightning thrived through Ranma's body with explosive vigor. As soon as the light died down, Brianna looked at Ranma's body and gasped in surprise. He was in what remained of the doorway, his eyes empty and his mouth wide open. She got up and raised out her hand to help him, when his body fell forward and slammed into the ground.

Brianna's eyes widened as he did, her hand not moving an inch as she screamed "RAAAAAAAAAAANMMMMMA!!!!" She dropped to her knees as the tears flooded from her eyes, her hands wrapping around his body. She rocked his head gently in her lap as the tears wouldn't stop.

Britanny came running up from the empty hall ways and gasped in shock "Brianna! What happened!?!" She looked into the room and saw the outside forest that surrounded the castle. The discharge of energy having destroyed the room Ranma was in.

Through the sobbing of her anguish she managed to squeak out "R.. Ranma... He warned me about the dangers, but it was too late. H... He jumped and pushed the door shut as whatever energy that was ripped through his body." Random jolts of energy surged through Ranma's body, as a metamorphoses took process. His body seemed to grow a good seven inches, his hair growing out to his waist and turning a ghostly silver.

A slight groan escaped his lips as he sat up from Brianna's lap, holding his hand to his forehead "Shit... what the hell hit me?" He rub his head gingerly and for the first time noticed that Britanny was with them "Huh? What happened?" He looked over his shoulder at the non existent room "What the!...... Did I do that?"

A sob escaped Brianna's lips as she jumped forward, enveloping Ranma in a tight hug "BAKA!..... Baka!....Baka" Her voice trailed off as the tears and sadness took presidency in her body.

She slumped in Ranma's powerful grip as the tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes "Br.. Brianna?" Ranma stared at the top of her head for a while as the were cheetah turned vampire sobbed her head out, against his chest. Ranma hugs her gently, his arms rubbing along her back in a soothing manner. Ranma scratched behind her ear, eliciting a small purr in between sobs "It's okay Brianna.... I'm fine. More importantly, are you okay?" Ranma pulled her away from his chest and looked down at her, his eyes roaming over her body for wounds.

Brianna blushes slightly as the attention from Ranma, even after all the teasing that she has done to him "Ranma..." She looks down from his eyes, the tears returning slightly as she recalls the moment "Thank you" She looked up, tears shimmering in her eyes and smiles at him "For everything..... and.... I'm sorry" 

Ranma blinks at her and smiles gently before scratching behind her ears gently "It's find Brianna. I just wanted you and your family to be able to live.... I know that it was wrong. I told Britanny this. I know it was wrong, but something in me just wanted you to live." He bows his head ashamed as a couple splashes of tears hit the ground "Turns out that I did the complete opposite..... I'm the one who should be sorry"

Britanny watched from the side as Brianna and Ranma cried silently, her own eyes filling with tears "Ranma..." He looks up and at her, the tears still flowing "Don't be sorry. You did what you thought would be the best for us. For that we are literally eternally grateful" Brianna smiled a bit, wiping her tears away and standing up. She walks over to Britanny and turns around as Britanny smiled to Ranma "There is nothing more that we could have asked for. Even though we are pale and can't go to church anymore" Ranma cringed before looking ashamed "It's still all good. At least we can still go out in the light, some vampires don't even have that" 

He sighs and then looks at the two cheetahs as they nodded their heads energetically "Well.... I guess. However, I still feel bad about doing this to you. Something strikes me as odd though." He looks over to Brianna and tilts his head in confusion "Why did you always pretend to like me,.. like... THAT" he finished what he was saying with a blush.

Brianna blushes bright red before looking away from Ranma "Because it isn't true, that I don't like you. In fact.... the first time we met, if it weren't for the teeth. Then I probably would have asked you in"

Britanny giggles before looking at Brianna "Another one of your eight hour workouts?" she looks at Ranma and chuckles as he blinks in confusion "Brianna has.... shall we say, an interesting look on sex" 

Brianna blushes crimson and tries to cover Britanny's mouth "Britanny!!!!!........ I am not that bad!" She pouts cutely, making Ranma blush slightly. She glances at Ranma and notices the blushing and smiles demurely "Really Ranma... I'm not that bad. I just like sex."

Ranma chuckles nervously before smiling "It's okay Brianna. We all have our past times" He blushes when Brianna seemed to purr, along with Britanny 'What the heck have I gotten myself into?'

Brianna smiled over to Britanny, who in turn, smiled back before grabbing Ranma's arms "Time to play"

Ranma started to sweat, and struggled against their hold "Hey.... wait... don't I have a say in this?!?" frantically looking side to side, all he received for a response was a purring noise from each. His eyes went wide when they through him into the bedroom "HELP!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED___________

HEHEHEHE, so sue me. I think Ranma should get the best of the were-cheetah clan. Hence, the remaining Were-cheetahs are after him lol.


	3. Ranma : Vampire Lord, Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Ranma ½, Gold Diggers and Hellsing are mine as much as they are yours..... another words I don't own them and never will, they are property of their respective creators.

Ranma½ will be jumping around in it's time line,... I haven't read any of the manga but I would like to, so if you have info on where I can get it tell me.

Hellsing will be from the beginning, the timeline will be changed heavily.

There might be more anime's tied into this, as of yet I am not sure which.

~ ~ = Telepathy  
' ' = Thoughts  
" " = Japanese  
{ } = Chinese

++++++++ = Flashback  
-------------- = Another place

___________________Ranma The Vampire Lord_________________

Ranma yawned as he stretched out, his hands brushing against a furry object. Startled for a second, Ranma pulled away quickly and sat up, causing the object to get thrown to the ground. Looking to the side, Ranma noticed Brianna rubbing her backside tenderly. Snickering at first, he then burst out laughing as Brianna stared up at him sleepily "What the hell was that for, Ranma?" Ranma seemed to laugh even harder as Brianna stood up *God,.... he just had to interrupt my dream too. Just when I was getting the whip cream*

Ranma stopped laughing and blushed, which was quite funny to see on a vampire "Why the heck were you dreaming about whip cream?"

Looking up at Ranma with a confused look on her face, it quickly was wiped away and replaced with a blush "D-Did I say that out loud?"

Ranma nodded his head as he stared down at Brianna before he got out of bed and helped her stand up "Yeah,... you said that I had to interrupt your dream, just when you were getting the whip cream" Seeing Brianna fidget nervously, Ranma gave a comforting smile "Come on Brianna, let's just forget about that and get some breakfast."

Nodding her head energetically, Brianna pulled a towel from the side and put it on her shoulder "Sure,... but I'm going to bathe first Ranma. It's been a pressing night you know" She purred out the end in which Ranma became nervous. Giggling to herself she pushed Ranma out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and turned toward the bed. Her eyes watered slightly before she smiled "So,.... it's true then. Ranma really does care for us." She giggled again before going to the bed and pushing Brittany out "Wake up"

Falling to the floor with a thud, Brittany got up and wiped her eyes sleepily "What's wrong? I was just having a good dream too" *Damn,... just when I was making a tuna sub*

Sweat dropping slightly, Brianna stared at her sister before just shaking her head "Dream about tuna subs later. Get ready, we go back to Jade today, remember?" Seeing Brittany's confused face, Brianna sighed "Mom wanted us back when Ranma goes back to the Tendo's"

Brittany frowned as she stood up "So Ranma has to return to the Tendo's?" Seeing Brianna's nod, she sighed "Man,... just when I was getting comfortable here too"

Giving her sister a soft smile, Brianna tossed a towel to her "Come on, let's just enjoy the time remaining here, okay?" 

--- Earlier at the Tendo's house hold ---

Soun and Genma were sitting in front of a Shogi board as they moved pieces around, every time the other looked away. Kasumi walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food, bending slightly before setting it down at the table "What time will Ranma-kun be back today?"

Genma turned and looked at Kasumi, a smile on his face as he saw the food "The boy said he would be back today,... he didn't give an exact time"

After moving a few pieces around, Soun looked at his daughter "I wonder what inspired the boy to take a training trip. He didn't get a challenge note did he?" he then looked down at the board and noticed some of his pieces were gone "Well played Saotome"

They all looked up when they heard the back porch door open up, and Ranma walk through "I'm home"

Soun was the first to move as he grabbed Ranma up in a hug "WAHHHH MY SON-IN-LAW RETURNED TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER!"

Ranma effortlessly broke from the hold and glared at the older man "Would you quit that old man!" Putting his bag down, Ranma dusted off his ripped shirt with a sigh "Man,.... I go away for a week to train and this is the thanks I get"

Bringing his crying to a stop, Soun looked at Ranma and blinked "That's right,... what exactly were you training for? You said when you left that there was a new challenge. Who's it from?"

Giving a smirk that said he was hiding something, Ranma sat at the table and broke his chop sticks "I got a challenge note from someone named Lord Alucard. I don't know who he is, but it sounds like he's lived a pretty sheltered life. So I went out and did some final training to sharpen my skills."

Soun and Genma stared at Ranma in shock before they both screamed "YOU WILL NOT FACE ALUCARD!"

Blinking in surprise at the effort of a commanding tone, Ranma raised an eyebrow "And just why the hell not? He's going to be an easy opponent. Not like the rest of these people that live in Nerima."

Kasumi looked at Ranma and blinked slightly *Something is different about him,.... he doesn't even seem to be hiding what he used to. Ranma used to hide the fact that he wasn't an arrogant jerk. But not now,.. he seems to be showing his other side ever so slowly*

Turning toward Kasumi, he gave a smirk before diving into the food 'Your quite right Kasumi,... I've evolved beyond the pettiness of arrogance and manliness. There's no need for those in the real world. You should take notes, you are just a slave to these fools'

Shaking her head, Kasumi looked at her hands *I must be hearing things,... Ranma can't do that* She looked at Ranma and noticed his smirk. Realizing that he must've actually talked to her, she nodded *We'll see,.... won't we*

Genma took his seat next to Ranma and broke his own chop sticks before picking up his bowl "Ranma,.... I know I don't say this often, if at all, but you mustn't fight Alucard. He isn't an opponent you can beat"

Smirking toward Genma, Ranma put his now empty bowl back on the table and stood up "Why do you think that old man?"

A shrunken and shriveled troll made it's appearance on the table as he stared at Ranma through a cloth covered face "That's because he is a Vampire, muh boy. You can't fight those monstrosities. Even I have fought one and lost before." After seeing Ranma's confident smirk, Happousai smacked himself *Damn,.. I just peaked the boy's curiosity. No matter what he must not face that demon!* Happousai lashed out with his pipe, trying to strike Ranma in the face to show him a weakness. He was shocked when he no longer found Ranma in front of him, but rather behind him when he grabbed onto Happousai's extended arm.

Letting go and kicking Happousai forward, Ranma dropped his guard "Come on Happi, you can't even touch me anymore. What can be so fearsome about this Alucard that even you would be afraid. You aren't afraid of a lot of people,.... shrunken amazons excluded."

After getting to his feet and shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Happousai glared at Ranma "Watch your tongue boy. The fact of the matter is that you can't fight Alucard on even grounds. It's known fact that he is one of the most powerful vampires in existence!"

Ranma looked at Happousai and smirked "Is that so,.... well then I guess I better train some more" Ranma turned to leave and was inches away of becoming a victim to Happousai's pipe, when he blurred out of the way. Standing to his full height behind Happousai, Ranma's eyes blazed with anger "What the hell do you think your doing Happousai?"

Shaking the surprise from his face, Happousai tried to pull the pipe from Ranma's grip, but was shocked once again when it wouldn't budge *W-When did the boy get this strong? There's something wrong here* He then turned around hesitantly and looked up at Ranma "Just testing you my boy,.... just testing" Nodding a little when Ranma smiled and let go of his pipe, Happousai started out of the room "If you face Alucard,... be sure you have said your final goodbye to all your friends"

Seeing Happousai gone, Ranma laughed out loud "Man,... did you guys see the look on his face when I did that?! That was priceless!" He looked around, expecting to find grins and smiles, but was left by himself when they all looked at him sadly "What?"

Being the first to speak, Kasumi took her place at the table before sighing "Ranma,.... grandfather Happousai is just worried about you" Seeing Ranma's incredulous look, she giggled "It's true. Since you've came here, he's acted so alive. It's almost like he sees a little of himself in you"

Shaking his head, Ranma did everything in his power not to look into Kasumi's eyes, as he shifted the leftover food around in his bowl "I know that Kasumi,.... he's told me before how much he appreciates me being here. Being the only real martial artist and all." he smirked at the older two as they glared him. He shrugged it off and stood up, his clothes rippling in a forceful breeze as it came through the porch door. Ranma turned and looked out it, his eyes hardening slightly as he read the wind *Damn,... it seems like my fight will be postponed.* he wasn't given another second to think as the porch doors burst open and a group of three walked through "What do you want,...." He noticed their eyes and sneered "Vampires"

Genma and Soun's eyes widened as Ranma pointed out who their enemies were "Kasumi! Get your sisters and get out of here!" Soun turned and stared at his daughter as she stood their, wide eyed, staring at their intruders "KASUMI!" Seeing her snap out of it, she nodded quickly and ran out the back door.

One of the vampires grinned before running toward the door which Kasumi escaped from "None shall escape!"

Giving a smirk, Ranma moved to where he was in front of the vampire, and sneered "Sorry boys, but this is my domain" He pushed aside the vampire's attack, and slammed an open palm into it, sending him flying into the others. Ranma walks forward and stops in the doorway "Now tell me,.... who exactly invited you into this home?"

------ Meanwhile in Jade ------

Britanny and Brianna flashed into existence in the middle of their new home. Theodore jumped slightly as he noticed the bright light "Jeez,... don't do that to me girls!"

Both of the girls smiled at their father before Brianna walked forward and hugged him "Alright dad." Seeing his distant look, Brianna blinked slightly "Dad,.... what's the matter?" 

Looking at his youngest daughter, Theodore smiled nervously and shook his head "N-Nothing,.... I'm just wondering if the task I sent for was finished yet,... we'll have you free yet darling" 

Looking at her father, Brianna took a minute to let his phrase set in before she burst in anger "WHAT?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" 

----- back at the Tendo's ----- 

Ranma sighed as he took another step toward the cowering vampires "So,... still don't want to talk?" His hand flashed dangerously as black lightning traced around his fist "I'm waiting" 

Staring wide eyed at Ranma as he basically tortured, not one, but three vampires with his energy "R-Ranma,.... what have you become?" 

Giving a sigh, Ranma turned around and looked at the group of people, not knowing that Kasumi was watching from the kitchen "I am,..... or rather, I've always been, a vampire. Come on,... did you actually think a human could destroy a god?" He laughed out loud, as his fangs lowered from his top row of teeth. he then turned toward the vampires once again before sneering, the energy crawling throughout the house "So,... how to destroy you" 

One of the vampires sweated at the amount of power that Ranma was putting off, before he squeezed his eyes shut "WAIT!" When he opened them again, a dark blade of energy was resting against his throat "Theodore Diggers hired us to destroy you,.... he said you stole his daughter" 

Letting the energy subside, Ranma could do nothing but blink at the captives "But,....." He then growled as his energy pulsed outward in a flash of power "that bastard! I'll destroy him!" Ranma's eyes shifted from the blue they used to be as blood red filled the pupils "you" He looked at the vampire who gave him the information "You are free to go" His energy flashed outward, destroying the other two vampires in a matter of seconds "Don't ever come back here again" 

_**OMAKE____________**_

Ranma : Damn,.... Dr. Diggers is trying to kill me?

Theodore : Yes

Ranma : How can you be so calm about my death!?!?!

Theodore : That's easy!

Ranma : So?

Theodore : That's because you ate the last of my tuna!

Ranma : That wasn't me!

Theodore : Then who was it?!?!

Just then Brittany enters the room, a can of tuna in her hand.

Brittany : Hi Daddy, Ranma. Dad, we need more tuna.

Ranma turns and glares at Theodore

Theodore : I still want you dead.


	4. Ranma : Vampire Lord, Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Ranma ½, Gold Diggers and Hellsing are mine as much as they are yours.... another words I don't own them and never will, they are property of their respective creators.

Ranma½ will be jumping around in it's time line,... I haven't read any of the manga but I would like to, so if you have info on where I can get it tell me.

Hellsing will be from the beginning, the timeline will be changed heavily.

There might be more anime's tied into this, as of yet I am not sure which.

Telepathy  
' ' Thoughts  
" " Japanese  
Chinese

Flashback  
-------------- Another place

Ranma The Vampire Lord

Ranma growled as he walked through the house of the Tendo's, his eyes glowing a dull red whenever he came in contact with one of it's residents "I can't believe I have to leave this place after two years!" He walked through the halls before entering the kitchen and confronting Kasumi "I'm sorry it's come to this Kasumi-chan,... it's been a long time since I could be near another human the way we've been" His eyes glowed red before he lowered the now unconscious Kasumi to the ground and looked at her "If it were on better terms,.. I would have upheld the pledge" He sighed before brushing a piece of hair away from her nose and stood up, continuing through the house. He was about to exit when the door flew open, and an enraged Ryoga came bursting through the hole.

Breathing heavily, Ryoga looked at Ranma with hate "Ranma! Prepare to die!" Seeing the unconscious form of Kasumi behind him, Ryoga gasped slightly before starting to glow a sickly green "R-Ranma,.... how dare you hurt Kasumi! DIE!" he cupped his hands to his side as they glowed bright green "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" launching the projectile forward, Ryoga smirked when he noticed Ranma not moving, and figured to himself that he had finally destroyed his bane of hate "Ha,.... hahahaha Serves you right you bastard!" As the smoke cleared, Ryoga was shocked when a hand burst through the remaining smoke that lingered in the air, and fastened around his neck "W-What?!"

Pulling himself from the smoke, Ranma glared hatefully at Ryoga before throwing him easily through the air, slamming into the cement wall across the valley of the Tendo's household "Ryoga, shut the hell up. You don't know what it's like to see hell" Ranma's eyes glowed softly as the fangs grew from his teeth as he snarled at Ryoga "You want to see hell? I'll show you" Darkness began to spread from Ranma's form as it covered the entire area around him and Ryoga "This is what the true hell looks like!" the darkness then spawned eyes as they all focused on Ryoga "Are you ready? Enjoy!" Suddenly wolves rose from the cloud of darkness and fastened their teeth into Ryoga's limbs and slowly began to harden their grip as he tried to fight back "Resistance is futile Ryoga. You want to experience hell don't you" Ranma's body began to glow as he contorted into a giant monster, flaming horns protruding from his head as his mouth stretching into a snout filled with razor sharp teeth. Snarling at Ryoga, he lunged forward and was about to bite down on his neck, when the darkness was shattered, and light filled the area, causing Ranma to flinch back and revert to his original form as he covered his eyes "Ah, What the hell?!?"

Once the light died down, a figure walking through the light and standing in front of Ranma "Son-in-law,... when were you going to explain this little predicament you seem to have?" Giving a gruff Laugh, Khu Lohn narrowed her eyes at him "You do realize that the clan of Joketsu can't allow such a beast like yourself to live, right? That you might become a threat to the tribe" Without a second warning, she darted forward at speeds Ranma thought impossible, and fastened a jewel on his chest "Enjoy your, banishment!" light filled Ranma's head as he fell backwards and faded from view, his demon dogs releasing Ryoga as the blood gushed out of his body, causing him to collapse. Looking over the area, Khu Lohn couldn't help but feel a little sadness as she watched what was left of Ranma, fade into nothing.

Another figure dropped from the room and landed next to Khu Lohn "What did great-grandmother do to husband?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Khu Lohn turned toward Shampoo and sighed "I had to banish him from this realm Shampoo. You might thank me for this one day, but I fear it won't be anytime soon" Her fears were founded when she noticed Shampoo's visage sadden even more before she jumped away from the scene of death

--- Limbo ---

Ranma stared at everything around him, his eyes wide with shock and anger as he finally realized what had happened "That bitch! She tricked me!" He recalled what happened and at first thought that Khu Lohn was trying to attack his head, and the truth shocked him when he felt the jewel fasten onto his chest and meld with him. Sighing to himself, he looked around him and gripped the jewel with his free hand, easily pulling it from his body. Light bombarded his mind again as he let out a voiceless scream as he felt his body being ripped apart.

--- Ten years in the past, from before he met the Tendo's ---

A rip in the sky formed as Ranma was falling, his body light as a feather as he turned and looked at the fast approaching ground, and grimaced before preparing his fall. With thunderous force, Ranma slammed into the ground, causing it to shake for miles. At the nearby Jusenkyo, a young Ranma and Genma were about to square off on the poles when the ground started to shake, causing them both to lose their balance and fall into the springs. The guide quickly ran over to the soaking panda and the confused girl with shock "Oh, so bad you fall in cursed springs. Young sir, you fall in nannichuan, spring of drowned girl. And Dear customer, you fall in" the guide never got to finish as he noticed both female and panda collapse to the ground "hmm,.... customers fainted"

Meanwhile, Ranma got to his feet and shook his head slightly, stumbling forward before pressing his hand against a nearby tree to stabilize himself "Shit,.... that hurt" Once he felt he was fine, he started to walk along the road, hoping to find someone to tell him where he was. He stopped when he saw bamboo poles high in the sky, his heart beating slightly "H-How did I get here?" He started to run, before jumping over a group of trees, and landing in a clearing where the poles where sitting in ponds of water "How did I get back to Jusenkyo?"

Hearing the noise, the Guide steps out of his trailer and notices Ranma standing there, the wind blowing his silver hair "Sir! Please not go near springs! They cursed springs"

Turning around slowly, Ranma's eyes widened when he saw the guide, an unconscious panda, and a beautiful red headed person behind him "N-No way,.... " he walked over to the unconscious panda, poking him slightly with his foot "Tell me,..... was this a japanese man, with a white Gi and glasses?"

Blinking in confusion, the Guide nodded "Yes sir, he fall in spring of drowned panda. Very tragic story of panda that drown there thousands of years ago"

Trembling in anger, Ranma reared back his leg and kicked the unconscious panda, sending him tumbling into the forest "SHIT! No freaking way she sent me back in time,..." His eyes flashed dangerously before falling back onto his behind "Damn,...." then in a nearly inaudible whisper he cried out "Brianna" then his tears started flowing from his red eyes "Brittany" sobs came from the immortals lips as it hit him hard. Waking up from his slumber, Ranma-chan looked around and blinked as she saw a version of her male side, crying like a girl.

Flinching under the pressure, Ranma-chan jumped up and got into a martial arts stance "w-What the hell? Who are you!?!"

Stopping the tears, and wiping them from his eyes, Ranma looked up at Ranma-chan and growled slightly "I'm you, from another time. For all I know, maybe another dimension" He then stood up and towered over Ranma-chan by a good five inches "Your coming with me. I'm not going to let this asshole run your life"

Taking a cautious step back, Ranma-chan shook her head "No way in hell am I going with you."

Growling some more, Ranma held his hand out as it glowed a dark black, lightning crawling up his skin "You have two choices. Come with me now, on your own. Or come with in two seconds, unconscious. I have power beyond your imagination boy, it would do in your best interest to make this easier on yourself"

Seeing the lightning not even harm Ranma's hand, Ranma-chan nodded, loosening her guard noticeably "F-Fine,..... But why me? Why would you take me away from Him just to injure me?"

Chuckling darkly, Ranma lowered his hands and let go of his vampiric powers "I'm here to help you. The old ghoul,..." Then a dark smirk appeared on his lips "known as Cologne, attacked me and sent me here. It was because I refused to marry her great-grand daughter. To this day, I love only two people, and they will not be taken from me" turning his head, Ranma glared at the illuminated forest, marking a village "Now come. We're going to settle a score with the Old Ghoul before going to America" Starting toward the door, Ranma ducked under a kick sent by the small girl "What did I just tell you?" Turning around, Ranma's eyes glow blood red as his fangs bore from his mouth "Don't make me hurt you boy, your a hundred years too early to challenge me"

Shaken from seeing the eyes and fangs, Ranma-chan just nodded, walking behind Ranma 'W-What the hell were those,....' He looked at Ranma's backside and was shocked to see him far ahead, sprinting toward the village 'I-I could run away right now,....' he then thought back to what Ranma said 'A hundred years,... eh?' Smirking a bit, Ranma-chan took off after the rapidly disappearing Ranma. Together the two disappeared into the shadow of the moon, which was now hanging in anticipation.

TO BE CONTINUED

OMAKE :

Ranma : So,... what's going on?

SSJ Guyver : What, you don't know?

Ranma : Of course not,... who the hell knows whats going on in that head of yours

SSJ Guyver : I don't know either,... but if you find someone who can, tell me please

Ranma : sweatdrop hey,.... that's not funny.


End file.
